


With time

by L_o



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_o/pseuds/L_o
Summary: They met too many times for it to be a mere coincidence





	With time

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes regarding history events, it wasnt really my best subject in school but i hope you enjoy reading this anyways

Mark was just a history teacher who was keeping a part of himself a secret from everyone. The fact that he Happened to be a time traveller. He visited times history books were unsure about or just for the sake of fun of seeing major history events unfold in front of his own eyes. 

He however had the misfortune of discovering that time travelling wont make him look like the people in the time he was travelling to. first time he realised that was the time when he went back to roman empire reign and found himself in the middle of the road wearing his ripped jeans and tshirt.

 

he bolted once eyes set on him looking for a hiding. He ran between houses till he reached another fork and faced with people ,he jumped through the nearest window to avoid being spotted. He fell onto the floor with a thump and looked up and gasped. 

There was someone sleeping on what looked like a bed , they stirred and Mark stopped breathing. He got up slowly and tried to back away. he fucking didnt have any clue on what to do , his clothes obviously would make him stand out so he did the first thing that came to his mind, strip.

He didnt even think it through before he stood naked , his clothes thrown outside and then the person in the bed got up. Mark snatched the nearest thing to cover himself and yeah okay maybe this wasnt the best plan because ofcourse someone would panic with a stranger in their home naked. 

Mark stared back nervously and then the guy on the bed, with black hair and beautiful black eyes though Mark shouldnt be thinking that now but his thoughts are jumbled because of the weird situation he got himself in. 

now he either gets killed or distort history. he cant go back unless the time he originally travelled happens again,he left midnight at his apartment , when midnight happens again in the place he is in then he'd be able to get back to his original time. Mark gulped when the silence stretched a bit too long as the guy stared at him, then he spoke a language Mark only recognised a word from which was something like "the" and Mark cursed himself for picking a time and place for the first time that he didnt know much about its language. 

The guy got up sleepily and Mark flenched , he walked towards some corner and pulled out what looked to Mark like some ragged cloth then walked back towards Mark and he just offered it to Mark grumbling something Mark didnt understand. 

Now Mark was left to interpret what he just said , it could either be that the guy thought he was robbing him and decided to just hand whatever he has to Mark or he pitied how Mark stood there in shame trying to cover himself and decided not to question how Mark got in here in the first place so hes lending him clothes. 

To Mark it seemed more likely that its the latter because really now how threatening is a naked stranger man in your home?.....well, a lot but right now Mark felt pretty much unthreatening so he just slowly moved to take the cloth from the guy's hands. Mark quickly wore it and nodded in thanks because he didnt know if saying thank you in the language he knows would be understood, better act mute then. 

So he just left through the window again in shame while the guy stared at him with an eyebrow raised in questioning, Mark looked back one last time nodding at him as a thanks before walking away ,hiding his clothes behind some corner and hoping nobody would find it before he got back to it again. 

He walked through the roads marvelling in their unusual simple beauty, observing the people and enjoying feeling what people that time and place felt like. Later he got back to his time safely and decided to plan his travelling more carefully next time.

Sadly, that was The first time they met.

* * *

The next time happened to be in Goryeo, this time prepared with appropriate attire. He walked the streets with confidence but made sure he didn't attract a lot of attention. Someone shouted to clear the way for the prince's parade to pass through.

Everyone scrambled to line the way and bow down, Mark followed suit and kept his head down. He looked up briefly when the horses had passed and for a moment his eyes met with one of the guards, he immediately looked away and after they had passed and everyone straightened up he turned to the person next to him and asked

"Who was that? The one with a different uniform?" 

The old lady next to him smiled kindly ,figuring he probably was a traveller that came from a far place which wasnt far from truth.

"That's the prince's personal guard and closest friend. He is both feared and loved by many" 

Mark nods silently and thanks the old lady before walking away, wondering how come he had never read records of that person. Even when he had returned home and looked for him in the library books and on the internet, he didnt find anything.

* * *

One night he travelled back to the end of the american revolution and was walking through the streets watching people with curious eyes. a stranger approached him out of nowhere and offered him a drink in celebration, Mark was about to refuse but the stranger with black hair dragged him along anyways and true to his words offered him a drink that Mark reluctantly accepted. 

The stranger was talking with him and they had a small conversation but Mark felt a bit uncomfortable as the stranger eyed him carefully, so he didnt spend a long time around and left after some time. He roamed the streets till it was time to go back.

* * *

The other time they met was in old london during the victorian era. He chose a place that he could get an outfit similar to and a language he speaks enough just fine to interact a little. He appeared in some bar's storage room. 

He sneaked out thankfully unnoticed and found out it was raining, a bit of a hindrance since he didnt like getting caught under the rain but it is what it is so he just ignored it. He walked through the streets enjoying seeing places he had only seen pictures of in his books however he had a place in mind and he went to this time for a purpose, to see queen victoria's coronation. 

He made his way to the ceremony at Westminster Abbey among the huge crowds. He accidentally bumped into someone's shoulder and had to stop to apologise, when he looked at the man he seemed somewhat familiar but that thought quickly went out of his mind when the man glared at him and told him to watch where he was going. During the celebration Mark felt someone stare at him but shook it off and focused instead on observing everything around him, it felt amazing to be part of history and his inner geek loved it immensely. 

When it was over and Mark's smile was wide when he looked to the side he noticed that the guy who was staring at him was the same one who he bumped into earlier. 

Mark's smile shrunk a little but anyways he decided to just enjoy the celebrations as they are and have fun in his time there. 

except at some point he was pulled by his arm and shoved against a wall of a back narrow alley. 

 

"Have we met before?" 

The guy who had been staring at him asked in a hushed whisper And Mark's panicked racing heart needed to calm down a bit before he could speak. 

"Im not sure i understand what you're talking about, let go of me" 

The stranger had him pressed against the wall, trapping him with his arms

"I saw you before! You were there i'm sure" 

The stranger insisted ,his hands gripping him tight not allowing Mark to run away

"I think you're mistaken"

Mark said between gritted teeth 

"America , year 1783" 

"I ha-.....wait what" 

His eyes widened in surprise ,taken back by what the stranger had just said 

"Around the end of the american revolution, you were there" 

Mark licked his lips nervously 

"I dont know you so just let me go" 

"I had longer hair and wore a black coat , we had a drink together come on i'm sure it was you, you even have the same necklace around your neck" 

The stranger touched Mark's neck with his fingers ,tracing the necklace with gentle fingers and Mark swallowed thickly. 

This was too crazy, could the other guy be a time traveller too? Or maybe he was simply a crazy guy although that seemed less possible the more Mark looked at him to more he felt he had seen him before ...and not once.

if he imagined a beard the guy would look like that man he met during the roman empire and if he just imagines a stubble and a bit longer hair he looks like the guy he saw in america. 

 

It seemed impossible but still by each minute Mark became more convinced and for him its not a long time ago that he travelled through these times , he travelled about once or twice a month so he wouldn't forget that easily....

"Are you-.....a time traveller?" 

The man smiled at him,hands slackening their grip 

"No" 

Mark frowned

"....a witch?"

The guy snorted 

"Do i even lo-...never mind." 

The guy straightened up and lowered his arms from the wall to let Mark go as he stepped back

"An immortal" 

Th stranger said with a smirk and Mark just stared on unimpressed

"You're joking right?" 

The stranger shook his head, smug smile still in place

"OH MY GOD BUT HOW AND WHEN AND WHY LIKE THATS-..."

The stranger shut him up by covering his mouth with his hand. Mark stopped talking and the guy sighed 

"How about we talk all about it at my home over a drink?" 

Mark nodded slowly and the guy stepped back again and let go 

"My name is Jaebum"

"Mark, nice to meet you" 

"Likewise"

And so thats how they officially met.

* * *

Once the initial shock had settled and they were able to talk about it a bit more calmly,Mark found that he couldnt stop his curiosity and asked jaebum about how many places had he been to? 

Jaebum only shrugged and told him that once you have so much time, staying the same place becomes boring not to mention dangerous. 

Mark enjoyed listening to him tell different stories of his past , relaxing against the chair while the other went on about different things that happened in his life and it was all fascinating. He went under so many names and faked his death so many times. 

At one point Jaebum had asked him about the future but Mark shook his head. He couldn't risk and tell him something that might alter the future. Jaebum understood and didnt press further for more details. 

He did however ask him from where he came from, if Mark was really his name and how would did he travel in time. Curious and smiling like an excited child. Mark doesn't blame him really since he is equally excited ,its the first time he meets a mortal and he doesnt know if there are others,hell he doesnt even know if there are other time travellers beside himself.

So it comes as a surprise when the time for his return approaches without him noticing. He quickly gets up and faces jaebum nervously 

"I have to go" 

Jaebum gets up and nods in understanding, not quite hiding his disappointment 

"Will i see you again?" 

Mark contemplates it for a second, jaebum reaches to hold his hand and looks at him nervously. Its probably the alcohol talking but Mark couldnt stop his mouth from blurting out 

"Next week, same back alleyway we met in" 

Jaebum nods with a smile that Mark couldnt help but return as his surroundings turned fuzzy and the next thing he knew he was standing in his own apartment. 

The absence of jaebum's hand warmth in his hand all too noticeable.

* * *

They met the following week as expected and Mark tried to ignore how relieved Jaebum looked at seeing him. 

The two of them smiled at each other and Jaebum quickly dragged Mark away with a gentle hand against his back 

"Come on, it looks like it would rain so its better to get inside" 

Mark nods and walks with jaebum on his side.

* * *

The two of them met throughout different times and places, Mark grew incredibly close to Jaebum. He was used to meeting Jaebum looking different every time and with a different identity in a certain timeline and place. 

And he never thought, never even considered seeing him under different circumstances. 

So when he woke up one day to persistent doorbell ringing and knocking against his door he got up lazily, quickly tossing some sweatpants over his legs and rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

"Coming! Coming god dammit jinyoung do you know what time i-..."

Arms suddenly wrapped around him and lips pressed against his own. He stumbled back a few steps , eyes wide as he frantically moved to push the other person away from himself.

When the other person was back enough to see his face Mark felt his heart jump to his throat and he gaped 

"Jaebum-ah" 

His voice sounded Confused and full of disbelief at what just happened 

"Mark , i was so worried ! I missed you so much" 

Jaebum looked at him with so much relief and longing , to say Mark was confused would be an understatement and he really didnt expect to see Jaebum's eyes red and tears threatening to fall down any moment so it really just increased his panic 

"What are you doing here?" 

Jaebum reached to hold his hand in his, interlocking their fingers before sighing

"Lets get inside first"

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a small one shot so Idk if i'd continue despite having a few ideas on how to end it buuuut i dont think i really have it in me to continue it tho who knows maybe one day ..


End file.
